Nativity Scene
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: When the early world was created, Jesus Christ was born on Christmas to ensure that his Father would guide him. Now, millennia later, Seto Kaiba doesn't seem to believe the miracle that happened on that night. Only Mokuba can show him. Christmas oneshot


Well, seeing how it's Christmas, and that this is my 80th fic, I decided to do another Christmas oneshot! Enjoy, and happy holidays!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Winter fell upon Domino City, covering it with blankets of snow and ice. Christmas decorations were lined up all over the streets, the lights shining brightly in the night. Stars flickered in and out, a larger star outshining the rest of the balls of gas. It was the North Star, the very star that guided the shepherds and the three Wise Men to the stable in Bethlehem. At least, most people knew about the story of the birth of Jesus.

One did not.

This person was the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba.

-**Kaiba Corp**-

Phones were ringing nonstop in the office of the eldest Kaiba brother. He held two at a time near his ears, shouting at his employees to answer the remainder. Mokuba Kaiba zoomed into the room, standing near his brother's desk. After a few minutes, Kaiba put the phones back onto their receivers, sighing.

"What do you want, Mokuba?" the older brother muttered, rubbing his head. "It's been very busy today. I don't have time to enjoy anything you want me to do." Mokuba moved around the large desk, looking up into the cold blue portals that were his brother's eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you would take me up to the church in a little bit, Seto," he whispered quietly, folding his hands. Kaiba looked down at his brother, his eyes narrowing.

"And why would I take you to a church?" he growled. "I don't have anything to do with religious matters."

"But, Seto," Mokuba continued. "I'm doing it for you. To make a believer out of you." Kaiba looked out the window out into the city, seeing the lights sparkling and shining all over. He sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Fine. Get your coat." With that, Mokuba raced out of the room once more while Seto just stood behind his desk, deep in thought. _Make me a believer out of what?_

-**Domino Baptist Church**-

As Kaiba and Mokuba parked the car in the parking lot, Kaiba saw a crowd of people gathered around a small wooden stable. As they drew closer, they saw what was inside the building. Six figures were gathered around a manger, where a doll wrapped in tight cloth lay in the straw. Real mules, sheep, cows, and a horse lay beside the manger, protecting it, it seemed. When Kaiba moved forward into the crowd, he recognized a few of the figures in the scene. A boy with tri-colored, spiked hair stood beside a woman with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. They wore clothing that people wore back in the ancient times. A young man with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes stood by the sheep, holding a shepherd's crook in his hand.

Three figures were bunched together, holding boxes and bottles in their hands. One of them looked like the boy in front of them, but was taller and calmer. The second figure had shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. The final one was a young man with brown hair, and had blue-green eyes. They all wore royal robes as they held their gifts before the baby.

"Seto, _this_ is the true meaning of Christmas," he heard Mokuba whisper. Kaiba looked up, and saw an angel atop the stable. The angel had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked down at Kaiba, and smiled, her hands folded together. Above it all, the North Star hung in the sky, signaling that the Savior had been born.

"And what is it I'm looking at?" Kaiba muttered, which made the crowd stare at him, including the figures in the stable. The angel still continued to look at Kaiba, and began to speak to him.

"This night was the night that the Savior, Jesus Christ was born to the world. He is the Lord in human flesh, which was sent to die for our sins. But one day, our Lord will return to the Earth, and bring all who do good to Heaven." She then looked up to the sky, staring at the North Star. Kaiba looked at the manger, and saw the woman near it pick up the doll, and cradle it. As she did that, she began to sing to it softly. The boy put his arm around her, looking down at the doll.

Kaiba was shaken, but still remained his normal composure. Even though he didn't believe in magic, he believed that scene he witnessed with his brother. When they arrived back at the mansion, Kaiba tucked Mokuba into bed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Seto," Mokuba whispered groggily, falling asleep instantly. As Kaiba was about to shut the door, he poked his head into the room once more.

"Merry Christmas, Mokie. And thank you." He closed the door, and fell into his bed. Outside, a winged figure hovered near his window. It was the angel from the nativity scene. She smiled at Kaiba, and with a turn of her heel and a burst of air from her wings, she was gone.

Was it a good oneshot?

Review please, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
